


Conoscere la Materia

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Cole adesso è più umano. Chiede a Solas di aiutarlo a conoscere il suo nuovo corpo.





	

Cole non sapeva a cosa stesse andando incontro. Il suo corpo era… Leggero, in quel momento. Così leggero che gli sembrava di essere ancora sospeso nell’Oblio, lontano dal suo essere più umano degli ultimi giorni. Chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro, mentre un’esplosione di colore si diffondeva sotto le sue palpebre. Dove era il tocco la lingua il caldo bagnato che affogava dentro sopra di lui? Cosa era il gentile rassicurante braccio polso mano dita che lo carezzavano sfioravano lì sotto dentro e ancora più a fondo OH quello era… Così tanto troppo oltre.  
Le dita lunghe lo attraversavano, e ad ogni movimento sentiva il suo corpo infiammarsi di qualcosa che non conosceva.  
Doveva saperne di più, doveva capire cosa fosse quell’emozione umana, quel sentire materiale. Cos’era il desiderio? Cos’era l’eccitazione? Era quello che gli avvolgeva i genitali che gli allargava le natiche che scivolava nel suo retto voleva di più nel proprio retto voleva più di uno due tre dita cosa voleva ancora cosa c’era di più doveva scoprirlo.  
Cole aprì gli occhi lucidi, spostando le iridi chiare sulla sagoma sfocata di un elfo chinato su di lui.  
  
“Solas… Mi farai conoscere tutto questo?”  
  
Chiese con voce tremante, come tutto il suo corpo in quel momento.  
Il mago gli sorrise con la grande gentilezza che aveva dentro terribile e buono e grandioso.  
  
“Certamente, Cole. Ora chiudi nuovamente gli occhi, ed ascolta il tuo nuovo essere.”  
  
Quando Solas si immerse tra le sue gambe sudate, Cole non vide altro che un’esplosione di luce. Quello era il piacere il desiderio l’eccitazione tutto assieme mescolato in un unico sentimento così complesso che prima non avrebbe mai capito ma ora grazie a Cole poteva assaggiare e capire e comprendere ciò che i vivi hanno sempre cercato anelato voluto come piante che ambiscono al sole.  
  
Il suo nuovo vecchio reale corpo gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a capire comprendere sempre di più e di più e di più perché ora poteva conoscere. E Cole, mentre gemeva sotto il corpo di Solas, decise di essere decisamente assetato di conoscenza.


End file.
